


Mine only

by niamcuddles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamcuddles/pseuds/niamcuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam gets new tattoos, Niall isn't taking it too well.</p><p>(Based on true events)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY everyone im still alive lmao.  
> anyways... i just wrote this down bc i missed writing so much but i have no time to write a proper fic so this will have to do for now D: i promise im working on something else, but until then, i hope you guys will enjoy this, at least a little bit.

"Sick, mate, didn't that hurt?"

"When'd you get that?"

"You know that hand tattoos fade really easily, right?" For the last comment, all three heads turned towards Harry who just shrugged absently, throwing another glance at the new tattoo Liam was sporting on the back of his hand before looking away. People getting tattoos in this band wasn't really that exciting anymore.

"I can get it touched up." Liam explained but Niall wasn't really listening anyways, his eyes not really moving away from the black eagle inked into his boyfriend's skin, his surprise slowly fading before getting replaced with something much more unpleasant. His question was still very prominent in his head, when had Liam actually gotten that? "And yeah, hurt more than anywhere else so far, but not unbearably much or anything. Still, if you touch it without my permission, _Louis_ , then I'm gonna kill you."

"Why only me? I would never do anything to hurt you, Payno." Then he winked very obviously, punching Liam in the shoulder, his laugh somehow shaking Niall out of his trance. 

"When'd you get it?" _With who?_ was the actual question the blonde wanted to ask yet he swallowed it down, finally looking up now to meet Liam's warm, brown eyes, already feeling guilty the second he saw his boyfriend's soft face, the light smile he reserved for Niall only. Why was it so hard to be mad at this boy? 

"A few hours ago, that's why it's so red. And swollen, but the guy said it's gonna be fine in a day or two." Maybe it was Niall's fault, he had known Liam had wanted a new tattoo soon, but he had always kinda assumed he would be the one to go with him so he had never really asked. Still, they had spent all day yesterday together in order to celebrate Liam's birthday and the older boy hadn't said a word about it. "Andy went with me."

There it was, a slight pinch in Niall's lower stomach that he tried his best to overplay, he didn't care that it had been Andy, it could have been anyone really and he would've felt that stupid jealousy bubble up inside of him. Why hadn't Liam just asked him? Niall hadn't even had any plans today, he had just been hanging out in Harry's and Louis' room, waiting for his boyfriend to get back. "Oh."

The silence following after Niall's barely existing answer was almost uncomfortable, it lasted for about a second before the door opened and someone asked them to get ready for the meet and greet. Niall's eyes slowly shifted away from Liam's questioning stare, briefly meeting Louis' who had his eyebrows pulled up before he grabbed Harry's wrist a bit too quickly, pulling him out of the room before any of the others had time to follow. Great, that one time Louis actually gave them space to talk in private and Niall really didn't wanna have it.

"Wait… Nialler." Liam's grip around his hand was familiar, firm yet still gentle and Niall felt himself releasing a light sigh. He really didn't wanna fight, he should have just smiled and not said anything, but it was too late now and besides, his stomach was still twisting into knots, making it hard not to frown in frustration as their eyes met once more. "Are you okay? Do you… do you not like it? I thought you knew that I wanted to get one, we were talking about it, I-"

"I know, Li, it's fine, promise. It's not the tattoo, just… " Then Niall stopped, a bit distracted by the way Liam's thumb was rubbing over his knuckles, his stupid puppy face that always had the blonde give in and his lips that reminded him of how they hadn't really kissed since they had woken up this morning. No, Niall couldn't do this to Liam, the boy hadn't tried to hurt him on purpose, he would never. "I think I… I think I ate something bad before, when you were gone."

"You… what? Are you okay? Are you feeling sick? Do you have to throw up?" Almost instantly, Liam jumped into his protective mode, obviously fully believing Niall's words and though the younger boy felt bad for lying, he also felt relief spreading inside of him as Liam took another step forward, squeezing his hand more firmly as his free, freshly tattooed, hand came up to cup Niall's cheek. 

"No, no, I'm fine, just… I'll be fine, promise. And I do like the tattoo, makes you look like a bad boy. My bad boy boyfriend who needs his cuddles before he can go to sleep." Having Liam's thumb stroking his cheekbone like that and feeling his breath against his face gave Niall more than just a hard time to not momentarily forget about his grumpy mood, instead putting up a tiny smile that immediately got returned. This was why they almost never fought, also because there hardly was a reason to, but if there had been, Niall was 100% sure he'd buckle in the second Liam would just properly look at him.

"You're the one who wakes me in the middle of the night so you can get a goodnight kiss." Very true. For a second, Niall forgot about the stupid tattoo, he was just grinning at his boyfriend, feeling his heart flattering as Liam pressed their lips together, lingering for a moment, hot breath against Niall's lips as he mumbled. "Good for you I happen to love kissing you… even at 3 am."

"You better…. " Wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck after letting go of his hand, Niall decided they had those extra five minutes and Liam easily complied, hand still pressing against the blonde's face as he relaxed his jaw with a sigh, giving Niall complete access to his mouth.

When someone else came to get them, they almost jumped apart in surprise, both with flushed faces and red lips, having gotten a bit lost in the kiss, but Niall couldn't help but feel happy as Liam tightly wrapped his arm around his shoulders when they walked together, almost having forgotten about the tattoo again.

 

The meet and greet went fine, Niall barely had time to worry about anything at all, he had a great time actually and when they were asked to hold hands, he was being extra careful not to accidentally put any pressure on the back of Liam's hand. After all, he would never wanna hurt him, not even when he himself felt slightly let down by his boyfriend.

Surely it had been a misunderstanding though, right?

 

——————

 

A day after, Niall felt pumped as he hopped under the shower to get ready to leave for Sandy's bachelor party, Liam had already texted him that he and Andy were waiting for him in the lobby and the blonde felt slightly bad that his nap had turned out slightly longer than planned. Not his fault though, he just got sleepy easily during tour, especially when there was no one there to keep him entertained.

It was fine though, he and Liam didn't always have to be attached by the hip, especially when any of their friends visited, they'd still spend enough days together and almost every single night, after dating for three years, they had this all figured out perfectly already. 

And it was good, perfect even, Niall had never felt this crazily in love with anyone, but he and Liam had just clicked from the beginning, and when they had gotten together, it had felt natural, they were still best friends, they could talk about anything and most importantly, they were always there for each other. Whether it be for simple jokes or just sitting together with both of them doing separate things or comforting cuddles or being each other's shoulder to cry on, they just _got_ the other person. And Niall was never gonna forget all these hotel nights and the banter on stage and all these kisses and loving touches they had shared, the freaking _amazing_ sex or how Liam had held him for four hours when he had been crying over Zayn leaving the band.

To be honest, he hadn't ever thought he was gonna have a strong relationship like this, one where he could actually see himself getting married and staying together for the rest of their lives. But Niall did, he really did with Liam.

When Niall got out of the shower, there were two new messages from Liam, one telling him to get his arse down to the lobby, the other one sent a second later, apologizing for being so rude, making Niall smile as he unlocked his phone and saw how many heart emojis Liam had sent him. This boy, unbelievable.

He made it downstairs fully dressed and with half dried hair in under ten minutes, they were gonna be late but Niall doubted that anyone would even notice, it was a party after all, they weren't the only people invited and by far not the most important ones to show up.

"Finally… " Niall ignored Andy's comment, feeling a grin spreading on his face as he saw Liam already having his arms held open for him, looking way too good for Niall to not immediately look forward to tonight. 

They hadn't seen each other for maybe four hours, but it still seemed like way more when Niall didn't hesitate to press their lips together, arms locking tightly around Liam's neck as big, warm hands settling on his hips, the usual feeling of relief spreading in his chest as they kissed, goosebumps rising all over his body. "Hmm… I missed you."

"I missed you too…" Hoping that no one else had heard them, Niall tried his hardest not to whine as Liam pulled away further after another quick peck to the younger's lips, their hips still pressed together because of how close they were. Maybe Niall wasn't that excited for the party anymore. "How was your day?"

"Good. I slept for like three hours but besides that, you know, had an amazing time with myself." Maybe this had come out wrong but it made Liam laugh so Niall smiled, barely able to tear his eyes away from his boyfriend's happy face, the way his eyes crinkled up and god, Niall was so _lucky_. "What about you?"

"T'was good, but you should come along again next time because I'm kinda missing you terribly whenever you don't." He was so sweet, maybe it was childish, how fast this got Niall's heart beating but it's not like he could help it, still playing with the soft hair in the back of Liam's neck, staring at him as if he had hung the stars in the sky. It was kinda how it felt for Niall anyways, he adored Liam so much, it was almost painful to think about sometimes, even more so when he was reminded of how that feeling was completely mutual. "By the way, I gotta show you something, I-"

"Boys, the car is here, let's go." Paddy interrupted their little moment, bursting Niall's bubble where he and Liam where gonna go upstairs to one of their rooms now and focus on nothing else but each other for the next 10 hours. Right, they had somewhere to be.

"I'll tell you in the car." Liam promised, gently unwrapping Niall's arms from around his neck before lacing their fingers together with his tattoo free hand, pressing another brief kiss onto the blonde's temple, almost having him forgetting yet again where they were headed to.

Maybe it was Liam's cute dimple showing or the way he smiled at Niall, the soft pads of his fingers brushing against the younger's skin or his intoxicating aftershave that had him paying so little attention. Since yesterday, Niall had gotten somewhat over the fact that Liam had gotten that tattoo without him, he hadn't wanted to be angry with him, especially not after Liam had been so sweet last night, asking more than 50 times to check up on Niall's health. 

So now, the blonde was barely even thinking about it anymore, sure, he had still felt slightly uneasy when he and Liam had cuddled up in bed last night and the brunette's arm had wrapped around his waist from behind, giving him quite the sight on the tattoo right before he had turned off the lights. The second he had pulled Niall back against his chest though and kissed the back of his neck lovingly, mumbling a sleepy 'I love you', the younger boy had easily forgiven him again.

That's why Niall wasn't even thinking about it anymore now as they climbed into the car, Liam falling in the seat next to him, not having let go of Niall's hand yet, Paddy and Andy opposite of them, one of them pulling the door closed just as Niall decided that he needed to sit even closer to his boyfriend. "What did you wanna show me?"

"Well, you know… I kinda thought there was something missing and I've been wanting to do this since forever and anyways, look." Liam had sounded so excited it almost had Niall wanting to squish his cheeks or something, instead he settled for a smile, still having both their intertwined hands in his lap, literally no idea what Liam was about to show him but not caring because it made his boyfriend happy and that was all that mattered. 

Or maybe not.

The second the car started was the second Niall's heart dropped, almost the same way it had yesterday but maybe even a bit worse, mostly because it had been even more unexpected than the first time. Liam had gotten a big ass second tattoo, on his arm this time, the same he had gotten the hand tattoo on and Niall would be lying if he said he didn't feel like throwing up for a second.

What the _fuck_?!

"Ni? What's wrong?" Liam seemed to not have a clue why Niall's face had fallen or why he didn't say one word, why he was just staring at the two fresh tattoos now, suddenly feeling like an idiot for what he had done yesterday. If they had been asked to hold hands again today, he would have pressed down extra hard. "Baby, are you o-"

"You got a second one?" Was all that Niall could think of, but more of the second part though, which was 'without me?!', but he yet again swallowed that down, his fingers going limp in Liam's grip, suddenly wanting to pull his hand away. God, why was he so jealous? But then again, why hadn't Liam just told him?! Why hadn't he just asked Niall if he had wanted to come, god damn it! "Why didn't you tell me?"

That had Liam closing his mouth immediately, they were just looking at each other in silence, even Paddy and Andy had stopped talking, probably pretending like they weren't listening even if it would've been more than just hard to ignore, there was maybe one meter or so between them. "I… I didn't know you… "

Clearly, Liam hadn't expected that kinda reaction, he was speechless, his smile was completely wiped off his face and Niall knew, he knew his boyfriend hadn't tried to hurt him, he never would have, but that didn't change the fact that he fucking had, twice in a row, and hell, he didn't even know! "Just forget about it."

And with that, Niall pulled his hand away, making sure to bring more distance between them, so their thighs and arms weren't brushing anymore, tears burning in his eyes as he fumbled with the hem of his shirt, anything just so he wouldn't have to look at Liam now. This was so stupid, Niall couldn't believe it. "Niall, what… what did I do? I told you I wanted more tattoos, why are you mad at me now? I'm sorry if you wanted me to show you the designs before, I didn't with any of my other tattoos and you never said a word about it. You were even there when I got the others and you didn't … oh."

It seemed to make click in Liam's head because he immediately shut up again, not that Niall cared, he hadn't even been listening, all he could think about was that he couldn't start crying now. How fucking humiliating would it be to start bawling like a child in front of Andy and Paddy, it already was embarrassing enough, that they were having a fight, here, now, about _this_. But damn it, Niall was Liam's boyfriend, he could be jealous and angry if he wanted to be. "Yeah, whatever."

"Ni… baby, I'm sorry, I… I didn't think you'd… I… I should have-"

"Yeah, _should_ have, Liam, but you didn't. Not like it matters anyways, it's your body, and your decision, and if you don't want my opinion on things or don't want me to come along then that's fine, yeah? Just makes me think, is all." At the last word, Niall's throat got really tight and he was more than relieved that he was already done with his break out, staring out the window now, even though it was dark, internally praying that they were gonna be there soon. Niall was so gonna get hammered tonight.

"Niall, I'm sorry, okay? It doesn't mean anything, I just wasn't thinking you'd get this angry, I was just happy about getting the tattoos, I promise, and you can ask Paddy, I was almost more excited about showing them to you than actually getting them. I didn't know you wanted to come along so badly." Niall wasn't gonna ask Paddy anything in a while now because he was sure he would get way too embarrassed just looking at the man, god, why the fuck were they having a fight in a car?!

"Then maybe he should be your boyfriend and not me, if you think he'd rather be there than me when you get something permanently put on your skin. Not like I care about you or anything, you know, not like you're the most important person to me and I'd like to be there when you do stuff you're excited about to experience it with you. But yeah, better ask anyone but me to come along, good decision." Okay, this was low, but Niall couldn't help it, he was literally five seconds from crying and he just needed Liam to stop talking because he WANTED to be angry right now, he didn't need his boyfriend's puppy eyes changing his mind now or having him give in.

No, Niall was fucking jealous and hurt and he had every right to.

It was dead silent in the car before they arrived a second later, Niall may or may not have let a tear escape that hopefully no one had seen, simply brushing Liam's hand off when he tried to stop him with a quiet 'Nialler…', no, not now.

Had Niall not promised he'd come, he would have asked the driver to get him straight back to the hotel, but he had unfortunately, so he briefly waited for the security guard, putting a somewhat neutral expression on his face, for the cameras. All Niall was gonna do tonight was trying to find Louis and then get so shitfaced that the older lad would have to half carry him to his room, good plan.

 

—————

 

When Niall woke up the next day he felt like absolute crap, for a moment he was seeking the warm body next to his, wanting to snuggle closer into Liam, almost panicking when he realized there was no arm wrapped around him, no one there in bed with him ready to cuddle his headache away and get him a glass of water and some pills.

A second later though, last night came back rushing into Niall's mind and he groaned, turning onto his back, fitting his arm over his eyes in an attempt to block out the annoying light coming in from the window. Damn Louis for not making sure the curtains were shut before leaving Niall alone, did he want his head to explode from pain? 

The party had been amazing, but only if Niall ignored the fact that he had been drinking away his pain the whole entire time and literally had blackouts every once in a while as he tried to remember. All he knew was that he and Liam hadn't talked once, they maybe had seen each other a few times but nothing more, Niall had stuck to Louis the whole entire time, emptying one glass after the other until he hadn't been able to stand straight anymore. Fuck this, this was all Liam's fault anyways, if he didn't care if Niall came along when he got tattoos, he surely also didn't care what his boyfriend was up to during a party.

There had never once been a moment where Niall had been happy about him and Liam getting different rooms, they always slept in the same room anyways but the image still had to be kept up of course. Now though, the blonde boy almost had to shiver at the thought of how awkward it would have been to share a room tonight. Especially after he had asked Louis to sleep in bed with him, only because he had been drunk though, and slightly emotional as well.

It took about half an hour or so before Niall somehow managed to grab his phone, groaning when the screen lit up right into his face, his heart bumping uncomfortably when he saw five messages from Liam on his phone.

Of course it was tempting to open them and text back, the slight ache in Niall's heart was already there, the one he always got when he missed his boyfriend, but he wasn't a fucking baby, he could take this. And besides, he was still angry at Liam, and hurt, and a fucking text message wasn't gonna change that.

So instead of opening any messages at all, not even the ones from Louis and Harry, Niall pulled up twitter instead, thinking for a few moments before typing out the first thing that had come to his mind.

 

**@NiallOfficial** :

_Don't wana see a single person today , thanks ! really really fun night with everyone but today , don't talk to me_

 

Sure, he was gonna sound like a grumpy, hangover pissbaby, and maybe he was, but there was only one person this tweet was directed to and it surely weren't the fans or any of the staff members.

Especially the last part.

 

————

 

"Hey, Ni, what're you doin'?" Harry's voice almost had Niall jumping into the wall but he kept on walking anyways, slightly nervous as he twisted the envelope in his hands, the idea already sounding dumb in his head yet he was still determined to pull through with this. Someone had to do it after all.

"Nothing, just looking for Liam's room." It was here somewhere, Niall was pretty sure, he felt embarrassed for not being sure but they hadn't really talked in two days and they had switched the hotel after their fight so neither of them had slept over in each other's room. Needless to say, the nights without Liam were terrible, and yeah, a part of Niall wanted to go and make up, or at least answer Liam's messages or actually give him time to explain himself, but… Niall was still hurt and he would rather not insult Liam or have a REAL fight with screaming and everything, he just needed space.

"You… already passed it, it's that one." Well, that was even more embarrassing, but Niall just dead on stopped before turning around to walk back, very carefully avoiding Harry's stare. "How do you not know your boyfriend's room? Don't you sleep there every night?"

Maybe not saying anything was the best option here so Niall settled for that, feeling himself blush a little bit, heart aching as he stopped in front of Liam's door, almost deciding to knock before throwing another look down onto the envelope he was holding. No, he couldn't look at Liam now because he was gonna buckle in and he couldn't because… because he just couldn't.

"Niall? What are you doing?" Now Harry almost sounded scared as he watched his blonde bandmate hesitating before giving himself a push, leaning down briefly to slip the envelope through under the door, already regretting it a second later but still making sure to walk away as quickly as possible, just in case. "Oh my god, Niall! You're still not talking because of the stupid tattoos? You're always so close on stage, how have you not made up yet?!"

"We're always close on stage, it… it doesn't mean we made up." True, they had been completely normal on stage and maybe that hurt more than anything, because as soon as they got off they'd go separate ways and Niall had caught himself looking forward to their next concert, just so he could be with Liam and laugh with him, how sad was that? 

"Do you know how many tattoos Louis has gotten without me being there? All of them. It's not a big deal, Niall, you know he loves you, he-"

"You can't compare that, Haz, Louis told you he was gonna get the tattoos, he showed you the designs and everything, the only reason you didn't come along was because you aren't allowed to! And you got bloody couple tattoos the same day in different cities." This was ridiculous, they were still in the hallway and Niall wanted to actually run away now just so he'd escape Harry's lecture, he didn't care about anyone else's opinion on the topic.

"Are you mad because Liam didn't get a tattoo about you?" God.

"No, I don't fucking care what he gets as a tattoo, as long as it's not a fucking ugly mermaid with pus-"

"Hey, that's not very-"

"Anyways, I don't care, I just wanted him to tell me, okay? I'm his boyfriend, and I thought he'd want to share something like this with me, at least ASK me to come, don't you get that? And I'm not mad, I'm hurt, that's all, I just need some time, alright? So please, l gotta take a shower now, I got somewhere to be." Somewhere Niall didn't actually wanna be at anymore, but he already had the tickets and bloody good seats. Only for himself though.

"Wait… aren't you going to that tennis thing with Liam today?" Not anymore.

"No. I just slipped him my ticket underneath the door, I'm sure he'd rather take Andy or Paddy anyways." Okay, alright, this was more than childish, but Niall had thought very hard about this yesterday before pulling up the pictures of them arriving at the party, suddenly getting so angry at Liam smiling so brightly in them that he had gotten himself VIP tickets in front row. And he was planning on using them too.

"Oh my god, Niall!" Was the last thing he heard before closing his door after himself, only briefly worrying about the fact that they had been screaming around in the hallway, surely Liam hadn't been in his room anyways, right?

 

—————

 

To be perfectly honest, Niall did feel a little bit stupid sitting by himself before the match started, he was good at overplaying it though, very good actually, he knew he was gonna photographed so he had thrown on some nice sunglasses, a bit to hide his expression, a little bit also because the text message Liam had sent him had made him tear up a bit before in his hotel room.

All it had said had been ' _It's not true, what you said to Harry I mean, I want to go there with you the very most_ ' and after Niall had been done blushing over thinking that Liam had heard everything he and Harry had talked about, he had gotten more than just sad.

He missed Liam so much it almost hurt, especially at night, when there was no one there to kiss him goodnight and then cuddle him from behind or let him lie on their chest. Niall could have just gone and made up with Liam of course, but not only was he still hurt, he also felt like an idiot now, almost too embarrassed to do it.

So instead, he hadn't answered the text message, hadn't done anything really besides sitting there, waiting for the match to start, even if he didn't care about it anymore, not really, he shouldn't have come, he had just been angry last night, but now that that had passed… what the fuck was Niall even doing?

it didn't help that he met a few celebrities and took selfies with them, or a few fans as well, all Niall could think about was that he shouldn't have even been there, he should have been somewhere way in the back with Liam and stupidly giggled with him about whatever, just like at the basketball game they had gone to, or the last tennis match, or any of their sports dates really. The only time they could really openly go on a date and Niall had to ruin it because he was jealous and a whiny baby.

About halfway through, while Niall was trying to take some photos, he got slightly disturbed by a few text messages, two to be exact, that almost had him dropping his phone. Of course, both of them had been from Liam and a day ago Niall would have just ignored them, but now, it only take him half a minute to open them.

 

_Payno ♥_

_i can see you from where im sitting, babe, if you wanna come up and talk id be really happy to xx_

_Payno ♥_

_also i love you and just so you know… i was thinking about getting a tattoo for you more than once, but every tattoo i get is somehow for you because you're the one who sees them the most besides me, even if you weren't there when i got them but i always think about if you'd like them as well before i do it_

 

Damn him, why did he ALWAYS have to be cute and sweet and caring and why did he always have to know what to say and get Niall's knees all wobbly and cause a knot in his throat? He didn't want anyone to get a tattoo for him but just the thought of Liam thinking about doing it almost had Niall tearing up yet again. Thank god for these sunglasses.

Again, the blonde boy didn't text back, tried not to think about the text messages or anything, or his urge to get up and go to see Liam, or how he wasn't even that upset anymore anyways, like… they had to make up at some point, and Liam wasn't gonna stop being his sweetest self until then, they had had fights before, and they usually ended with Niall falling in love even more, even if he hadn't thought that was even possible.

So during the break, Niall told himself he was just going to talk this out, not because he missed Liam and craved his arms and lips and voice, no, he was just going because it was the mature thing to do, nothing else, they were adults, they could talk about their problems, right?

There was a slight pinch in his stomach as he saw Liam and Andy sitting there, laughing, not knowing what it was about because he was too far away, but he almost turned around right there. Well, he would have, had they not seen him and had Andy not suddenly gotten up to leave with whatever excuse, leaving Liam behind with a not so happy expression on his face.

"Um… hey… " Niall felt awkward as he plopped into the now empty seat next to his boyfriend, his damn heart bumping uncomfortably hard ever since he had seen Liam, it always happened, he was just too damn fucking gorgeous and Niall hadn't been allowed to really look at him the past few days. He would have killed to kiss those lips right now, instead though, he was staring into his lap, playing with his fingers. 

"Hey… " Liam cleared his throat, their seats had too much distance between them for Niall's liking and he hated himself for thinking this but… Liam was still his boyfriend, despite what had happened. "Thanks for coming up, I… really means a lot to me, you know, I didn't think you would and… I know I don't really deserve it anyways… "

There it was, the beaten puppy voice that Liam wasn't doing on purpose but that still made Niall want to wrap his arms around him and just tell him it was fine, that he had forgiven him already. "No, umm… I just… I'm sorry for ignoring all your text messages and for… for giving you the tickets back and getting better ones, I… and my tweet as well.… that was really childish and I'm sorry, I just… I don't know… "

Yeah, Niall really didn't know anymore, he didn't even feel much as he threw a look over at Liam's newly tattooed arm, actually feeling quite bad as he saw that it was still slightly swollen and red at the edges, Louis had been right to ask, that hand tattoo must've hurt a lot. "Listen, baby… I didn't come here to watch the match, I just… wanted to talk to you and I heard what you said to Harry and… I just want you to know that I get it, I get why you're upset and I know it was my fault and not yours and I don't want you to forgive me because I can't make it undone, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I really didn't think it was that big of a deal, I didn't think you'd wanna come because it's not the first time I've gotten tattoos and it didn't seem very exciting. I mean it was for me, just… I didn't think it'd be for you."

"Anything that makes you happy makes me happy too… " Niall muttered, though he had been trying to hold back, already feeling himself slipping, feeling himself giving in to Liam's soft voice. After all, it's not like he had done any of this on purpose.

"I know, Nialler, I know. I don't know what I was thinking, I don't wanna make excuses for myself, just… I wanted you to be the one to come with me, okay? If I could have chosen anyone it would've been you because it's always you, I just didn't think it means as much to you as it does to me and I know that's stupid because it's obviously not true, just… I'm sorry. I'm sorry and I love you so much, I wish I could make it undone." Okay, that was it, Niall couldn't keep up being angry anymore, or even hurt, how could he be hurt because of something Liam hadn't even been aware of?

Instead of answering, the younger boy took a second or two, still not looking up but rather taking in Liam's words, letting himself be filled with warmth as it sunk in, how genuine he had sounded, how much he truly loved Niall and the fact that they still hadn't made up felt more than stupid now as Niall let his head sink onto Liam's shoulder like so many times before, closing his eyes for a second. "I've been a right idiot, haven't I?"

"No, babe, you haven't, you know… I would be more than just upset if you got a tattoo without telling me." It sounded like a joke but it probably hadn't been one, either way Niall couldn't help but smile, already feeling so much better that he wished they could've left. Or at least… not been in public so they could make up for real, or at least kiss a bit.

"Because I don't have any yet, bean, it's different. Just… will you tell me next time so I can, I don't know… hold your hand?" Niall didn't know whether the tattoos still hurt Liam, he could imagine they did but feeling the older man's body vibrating slightly from his laugh left him a bit unsure. 

"I will, Ni, I promise. Look at me?" Lifting his head was a good idea anyways, mostly because there were cameras everywhere, but seeing how close their faces were afterwards combined with Niall's lack of self control when it came to kissing Liam maybe wasn't that smart. "I'm always gonna ask you from now on and I'll even let you choose the next one if you want, okay? I promise, I would never want to hurt you, you're my whole entire world, Nialler, and you have no idea how much I hate that I made you sad. And also… I would have already gotten onto your nerves with this to get you to forgive me if I hadn't wanted to give you some space, but… will you please come sleep in my bed again? I haven't gotten any proper sleep the last few nights."

"God, me too… " And then Niall almost caused their little moment to be front page in every magazine as he slightly leaned in without noticing, completely forgetting where they were, just thinking about how much he loved Liam, in how long they hadn't kissed and how he needed to make up for it, right at this second.

Luckily though, at least one of them still had a brain because Liam simply hugged the younger boy, briefly brushing his lips against Niall's ear as he whispered, giving him more than a million goosebumps. "We're in public, Ni, but we're gonna make up for it tonight, I promise."

Only a little bit, or a lot, blushed, Niall couldn't do much besides nod once they had pulled apart, Liam's bright smile more than just distracting him at his tries to act normal here, it was hard to control any of his words or actions when he finally had his best friend and love of his life back. "I love you. I… I mean… do you wanna watch this video Louis sent me last night to try and cheer me up? It's complete rubbish."

"I love you too, baby, and sure, I'd love to." His dimple was back as he smiled, almost causing Niall to drop his phone as he tried to fish it out of his pockets, heart bumping fast and fingers shaking slightly, almost like they were back at their first date again, but he wouldn't have had it any other way anyways.

 

It was unfortunate for Andy because he had to stand around for a bit longer while Niall and Liam almost died over the crap video Louis had sent Niall, completely forgetting about their fight for the rest of the match, just like they usually did.

They would fight, make up after a few days maximum and then be closer and more in lover than ever before. 

And after that came Niall's most favorite part.

 

——————

 

"Fuck, baby, slow down, we got time, we got the whole-"

"Shh, we can talk after the first round." Niall smashed their lips back together, already out of breath even though they had only stumbled into Liam's room five minutes ago, he already felt hot and bothered, not able to detach himself from his boyfriend for more than a second. They hadn't properly touched in _days_. "I love when you tuck your shirts in, shit… "

"Yeah? Should do that more often then." Liam smirked, his hair was already messed up from where Niall's fingers had pulled it, lips red and swollen, exactly like the younger boy's felt, he looked so damn hot that Niall didn't even feel sorry when he popped all the buttons of Liam's shirt in one go.

"Yeah, like it better when it's off though." Winking, Niall quickly made sure to pull off his own shirt as Liam got rid of the rest of his, immediately latching onto his boyfriend again after this, bare chests pressed against each other now, Liam's warm hands squeezing Niall's hips as he held him close, tongues chasing each other as they were breathing heavily against each other as if they hadn't done this in weeks rather than days.

When they fell back onto the couch Niall was barely surprised, he just blindly searched for Liam's mouth once he was straddling the older boy, shuddering underneath the palms making these lovely, long sweeps over his bare back, tightening his own arms around Liam's neck, trying to somehow get his tongue even deeper into his mouth. 

Fuck, making out had never felt like this with anyone Niall had been with before, guy or girl, Liam was the very best at knowing how to make him feel like fucking heaven, he could kiss better than anyone else as well and the way his beard would scratch against Niall's skin, sometimes in other places than just his face, turned him on even more than he would have ever thought was possible. It just made it so clear that this was _Liam_ he was making out with, Liam who was holding him close, who was sucking and biting on his lip and making him groan, Liam who was pushing their clothed erections together in a way that had Niall's hair stand on end. Liam who loved Niall just as much as the younger boy loved him, who wanted to do this with no one else but him.

"Okay, s-shit… fuck, Li, 'm gonna… cum like this if we don't… fucking get naked right now… I need you, fuck, I need you inside, please, I… " Not having done this for a while meant it almost was too much now, Niall was so close to busting just from this, from a little thrusting and heavily making out with Liam's tongue, their sweaty foreheads pressed together now, both of them panting heavily into each other's mouths as they were clinging to one another, Liam's hands having long dipped inside Niall's shorts.

"Get it off then, baby, c'mon… " The position they were in wasn't really making undressing very easy of course, and Niall almost had to groan in frustration because he didn't wanna get up or let go of Liam, not even for the five seconds he'd need to take the rest of his clothes off.

Instead, he dipped his head back down with a whine, pulling Liam's slightly damp hair as he pressed his open mouth against Liam's hot one, immediately licking inside, groaning in the back of his throat as he was met with Liam's wet tongue. They knew each other so well, knew how to kiss and how to move yet it still felt like fireworks exploding every single time and had Liam not stopped them, god knows Niall would have kept this up until they would have both creamed their bloody pants.

Niall's shorts were uncomfortably tight as he climbed down from the couch, licking his spit slicked lips as he watched Liam smirking at him in the most dirty way possible, just watching as Niall fumbled with his zipper, of course having it get stuck. 

"Stop laughin', Li, s'not funny… " Maybe a little bit, but not anymore when Liam opened his own jeans and Niall almost forgot what he had been doing as his boyfriend exposed himself, slowly stroking his hard on, one hand behind his head, watching Niall. "Keep this up and this thing isn't going anywhere near me."

" _This thing_?" Liam asked, amused, not stopping his hand movements though, if anything, he might have quickened them up.

"Yeah, you heard me, babe, if you… ha, got it!" No idea how Niall had even managed to joke around, literally the second he had gotten his shorts and boxers off, he was back on the couch straddling Liam, impatiently pushing the older boy's hand away to replace it with his own, chuckling lowly as he punched a grunt out of him. "Not so funny anymore, huh?"

"Fuck, Nialler, just… f-fuck… " Liam looked so hot like this, when his plush lips would part and he leaned his head back against the back of the couch, eyes falling closed as Niall stroked him slowly, rubbing his hand thumb over the tip, spreading the pearl of pre cum that had bubbled out of the slit. 

"Are you close?" Just to tease him a bit, Niall went even slower, leaning forward to mouth at Liam's jaw, lips smearing down to his exposed neck, licking at the salty skin before sucking a bruise, and then another one just because he could, Liam's fingers almost painfully digging into his flesh now. 

"Y-Yeah… Ni… we need… lube… fuck… " His words only came out grunts as Niall toyed with the foreskin, knowing his way around Liam's cock, probably even better than his own.

"Hmm… don't think so… " And before Liam could protest because he always did whenever Niall wanted to go without lube, the younger boy had let go of Liam's erection, instead making sure to keep eye contact as he pushed two of his fingers into his mouth, wet with Liam's precum, making sure to cover them in his own spit so the slide wouldn't hurt too much. As hot as it was to have Liam watching him with dark, lusting eyes, Niall wasn't so keen on being in pain. 

"Fuck, Nialler, don't… don't hurt yourself… " He made no attempts to stop Niall though, especially not when the younger boy reached down to push two fingers into his entrance, gasping a bit at the stretch before fitting his mouth back on Liam's, partly for distraction, but mostly because he just needed to taste him again.

Whenever they made love Liam sometimes took ages to prepare Niall, with his fingers and his tongue, more often than not making him cum before they even got started but today Niall couldn't need any of that, he loved Liam's gentle side of course, but not when he really just needed Liam inside of him.

"Babe, are you sure, you-"

"Sht, Liam, I'm more than sure." This was gonna hurt, but maybe it was exactly what Niall wanted as he pulled his fingers out after scissoring them for a while, instead wrapping them back around Liam, smirking as he watched his boyfriend's eyes roll back into his head as he lined him up at his entrance. 

"Ni… you have no idea how fucking hot you are like this… no fucking idea… " Liam mumbled, rubbing circles into the younger boy's hips as he waited, sucking in a breath when Niall pushed down a bit, slowly though, he wasn't trying to overwhelm himself with pain. It wasn't too bad though, the burn felt really good, and just seeing how much Liam was enjoying himself was enough for Niall to feel his dick filling up even more. Damn, he had missed this so much. "B-Babe… are you hurt?"

"No, 'm fine, Li, shh." To drown his worries, Niall pushed their mouths back together, of course appreciating how much Liam cared but at the same time just wanting to get on with it.

Using his arms around Liam's neck to not slide down too quickly, Niall made sure to distract both of them with a good snog, moaning into the older's mouth as he felt Liam's hands exploring his chest, rubbing his thumbs firmly over Niall's nipples until they were hard, his kisses becoming sloppy once the younger boy had fully pushed down. "Fuck, 'm full… "

"Good, yeah?" Liam's breath was going hard and he was probably having a really hard time holding back and not pushing up, it still had Niall's heart swelling a little whenever Liam was being so considerate during sex, never once putting himself first, it was always only about Niall's well being and pleasure.

"Yeah, perfect, like always, Li… love you so much… " Niall mumbled against his lips, both of them panting as he lifted himself off of Liam's lap, only a bit before fully sitting down again, circling his hips, pushing himself quicker to release than he would have liked. 

"You too, Ni, I… aah, fuck… I love you so m-much… so much, baby… yeah… yeah, c'mon… " They were more breathing into each others mouth than really kissing once Niall had started a rhythm, kinda also to show Liam that it was alright if he moved as well, that he wasn't gonna get hurt if he did and damn, it was even better once they moved together, knowing exactly which angles and movements the other one liked the most.

Niall's stomach was already twisting into knots after the first time Liam brushed his prostate, but he could barely take it anymore when a slightly rough and big hand wrapped around his erection, jerking him off slowly, perfect, full strokes of Liam's fist around him.

It was so, so good whenever they had sex, but make up sex, damn, they were so fucking good at that, and not because they had so many fights, because they didn't. It was just so bloody intense, holding each other close, kissing the whole time, mumbled 'i love you's, they had that during normal sex as well, but after not having had it for a few days, it almost felt too good to be true.

"You close?" Liam was barely even whispering into Niall's mouth, hitting his prostate dead on by now, moving his hand that little bit faster, keeping Niall from the ability of forming just one word. All he could do was nod before greedily pushing his tongue back into Liam's mouth, heat coiling into his stomach before he spilled over Liam's hand and between their bodies, kissing the older boy all the way through his orgasm.

It took maybe three more thrusts before Niall felt Liam releasing inside of him, mouths slipping apart as Liam moaned Niall's name, having to almost lift up the younger boy's entire weight to thrust inside on more time, breath going hard as he collapsed against the couch, fingers gripping blindly onto the blonde's bare hips. "Fuck… "

"I know… " Niall had let his head fall against Liam's shoulder, trying to somehow catch his breath but barely being able to when all he could see was stars behind closed eyes, a very inappropriate giggle escaping him. "Fuck, we're so good at that…"

And that had Liam laughing a bit breathlessly as he rubbed Niall's sweaty back affectionately, wrapping his arms more tightly around the younger boy, turning his head to press a kiss onto his ear, not even attempting to pull out or move yet, just lingering in the moment for as long as possible, clinging to one another, being as close as humanly possible.

 

——————

 

Later, when they had helped each other getting clean in the shower and Liam had pressed so many kisses all over Niall's face that he had started giggling like a school girl and they had curled up in bed together for a nap, the blonde boy once again couldn't believe his luck.

None of them had put on any clothes, their hair was still damp but it was warm underneath the blanket and Liam's chest was moving evenly against Niall's back, his breath hitting the back of his neck as he was spooning the boy from behind, arm wrapped tightly around Niall's waist. "… babe? Have you already slept in?"

"… no." Niall moved a bit, sighing happily when Liam's arm tightened as he pressed back, their legs intertwined and his head resting on the older man's other arm, breathing in deeply before looking down. "Do they hurt?"

"Hm, what?" Liam seemed confused, he sounded sleepy, even though it was only about 5 pm or something, they probably were gonna order room service later, but for now, they were just gonna lie here, cuddled in each other's arms, happy to have each other back like this. 

"Your tattoos I mean, they still look a bit red." Having tried to be considerate, Niall hadn't intertwined their fingers like he usually would, but he was tracing Liam's eagle tattoo with his finger now, gently, barely touching it either.

"A little… but it's okay, I've gone through this a few times, 'm gonna be okay." Still, the thought of Liam being hurt wasn't a very pleasing one, but there was nothing Niall could have done instead of being gentle and careful, trying to be aware of every tiny flinch from Liam's side.

But there never came any, he simply let Niall trace his tattoos, take a proper look at them for the first time, trying to familiarize himself with them until he'd be able to imagine them without a problem just like the other ones. They were a part of Liam after all, and as well as Liam seemed to know all of Niall's birth marks, as well did Niall want to know Liam's tattoos. "I like them… they look really good and they suit you."

"Thank you, baby, that means a lot." He sounded more awake now and his voice seemed genuine before he kissed the back of Niall's head, breathing out hotly against his scalp. "Louis said they look unorganized."

"Fuck him." Niall meant it, even if Liam chuckled lowly at the comment, the blonde boy was secretly planning on telling their oldest bandmate something, not today though, maybe tomorrow. Maybe some comment on how at least Liam didn't have a mermaid pussy tattooed on his arm. "You know if they still hurt… maybe you need someone to kiss them better."

"Hmmm, maybe… you know anyone who would offer?" God he was so cute, Niall's heart was bumping a bit faster as he smiled before very gently taking Liam's hand in his, bringing it up to his lips, pressing butterfly kisses over the slightly swollen skin. "I think it stopped hurting now… "

"You sure? I'm not even done yet, bean." Niall didn't wanna stop, he hadn't been lying when he had said he loved the tattoos, because now that he had properly looked at them, he really did love them on Liam and their whole fight seemed stupid as well. Then again though… it had led to this and Niall wasn't too unhappy about it.

Liam didn't complain when Niall kept up the kisses and strokes, not even as the younger boy just carried on with the older tattoos as well, moving on to his second arm then and making Liam laugh as he crawled all the way down the bed just to kiss the one on Liam's ankle.

Somehow they ended up kissing for real in the end, and Niall was pretty sure he was smiling right before he fell asleep on Liam's chest, head tucked into the crook of his neck, safe underneath their cocoon of warmth, a hand softly stroking his head as Liam whispered, maybe not even meant for the younger boy's ears. "You know… maybe I'll get a tattoo just for you next time… one no one will know about but you. I love you so much, Nialler, thank you for everything, thanks for being mine only… "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy sooo... i was a bit bored and liam got more tattoos so hey :)

"I think I want more."

"Hm, what?" Niall wasn't paying much attention to what Liam had been talking about, he was tired though he hadn't done much today and the show they had put on the telly wasn't half as boring as he would have thought. "Sorry, I wasn't listening, bean."

"Yeah, I know." Chuckling lowly, Liam rearranged himself slightly, his head was on Niall's stomach, hair tickling the blonde boy's bare skin as he hadn't bothered with a shirt after his shower. It was too hot outside anyways. "Tattoos, I mean… I think I'm gonna get more. Tomorrow maybe, remember when I had this design made, months ago? Think I want all of that now."

"Oh, yeah, I remember… You should do that, 'm sure it'd look hot." Ever since they had made up yesterday and had had bloody _amazing_ make up sex, Niall felt a bit stupid for ever having thrown a fit because of Liam's tattoos. Truth be told though, he felt his heart flattering a bit now, grinning at the thought of Liam asking his opinion first. 

"So, are you free?" Again, Niall didn't catch on immediately, his hand that had absently been combing through Liam's soft hair came to a slow stop, he somehow felt a bit stupid for not getting what Liam meant. 

"Free for what?" Thumbing at the older boy's ear softly, Niall felt goosebumps rising all over his skin as Liam pressed a kiss to his belly button before suddenly rolling over, one arm draped around the younger boy's stomach as he looked up at him, a slight smile playing around his lips.

"To come with me tomorrow, I mean, when I get them done. If not that's fine, we can go on another day, you know." Oh. _Oh_.

"No, I… I'm free, completely free, I… sure, we'll go tomorrow, yeah. Good." Maybe this was fucking stupid but Niall felt himself grinning even wider now, more so when Liam's eyes crinkled up as he saw the younger boy's reaction. He wasn't just asking because Niall had thrown a fit the last time, it was obvious he really wanted Niall to come, they were dating after all and it had just been a dumb misunderstanding, nothing more. Didn't mean that Niall didn't appreciate it even more now though. "Thanks for asking me, Li."

"Who else would I ask, baby?" Well, Niall could have surely thought of someone but none of that was on his mind now, all he could think of at this second was Liam's gorgeous face right in front of his as the older boy sat up a bit, hand rubbing over Niall's stomach slowly, leaning down closer until they were only inches apart. "I love you, Nialler… "

"Hmm, I love you more." Their old game, Niall would never grow tired of that, he smirked before wrapping both his arms around his boyfriend's neck, gently pulling him down until their foreheads were touching, eyes flattering closed.

"No, you don't… impossible." Liam insisted, moving now until he had put half his weight on top of the blonde boy, propping himself up on his elbow, free hand still tracing patterns on Niall's naked skin. "I'll always love you more because I loved you first, remember?"

"No, you didn't." He had, but Niall wasn't gonna give in now, he arched up into the older boy's body, turning his head a tiny bit to get a better angle before pressing their lips together, soft and warm, every worry he might have had immediately draining from him.

"I sure did, love… fell in love with you the second you walked through the door and announced you were gonna sleep in the bed I wanted to sleep in." Ah, good memories, Niall felt himself smiling as Liam kissed the corner of his mouth before carrying on down to his jaw and neck. "And you kept me waiting for so long, I was already up and ready to ask the other boys for advice… thank god I didn't."

"'s not fair, not my fault you were too scared to ask me on a date, Payno." It had still been Liam though in the end, but only after Niall had dropped so many not so subtle hints, maybe not always the best, but it had at least given Liam enough courage to ask. Or stutter. "I'd settle for equal love though… if you ask me nicely. And if I get another kiss."

"Oh, another kiss, yeah?" He chuckled again, this time right against where Niall's pulse was, placing a chaste kiss before lifting his head just as the blonde's eyes flattered open once more, brushing Liam's fringe out of his forehead. "You know what, Nialler?"

"What?" Slightly confused, Niall softly pulled on a strand of brown hair, not able to clearly think whenever their faces were so close, when Liam's breath was mixing with his, half his weight pressing him down into the mattress, warm skin against his.

"I think I'd much rather do this." 

And before Niall could even ask what that was supposed to mean, Liam's fingers that had been dancing over his side were suddenly poking him between the ribs, in all the places he knew Niall was most ticklish at and the younger boy couldn't do much but gasp between laughter. Damn Liam for having done this for so many bloody years. "Li… Li, s-stop-"

"But I love hearing your giggle so much, baby." Liam grinned though Niall could barely see his face, he was pretty sure there were tears streaming down his face by now, not able to escape Liam's grip or his tickles. Of course he was still being gentle however Niall was just the most ticklish person on this planet. 

When the older boy finally gave Niall some time to breathe, he tried to pretend and pout at his boyfriend, which was barely possible when they were so close and even more so when Liam's lips were suddenly at his neck, blowing raspberries into his skin. "Get off me, I'm mad at y-"

"You sure about that?" With that, Liam's lips were back against Niall's and the younger boy maybe tried to resist the urge for one second before greedily pushing his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, completely having forgotten about his fake anger as he wrapped his arms back around Liam's neck. 

 

An hour or two later when they were tucked up into bed and Niall was a little bit sad about never having found out how the show they had been watching had ended because they had been busy with… other things, another thought was much more prominent in his head.

He was really excited about going with Liam to get his new tattoo, in fact, he stayed up a bit longer after the older boy had fallen asleep, tightly pressed up against Niall's back, arm around his waist and their fingers intertwined. Maybe it was ridiculous, but no one could blame Niall for being so much in love with his boyfriend that it still occasionally kept him awake.

 

————

 

"Where are you two headed off to? Thought we were all supposed to stay in." Louis was yelling across the whole hallway, he was barely wearing anything and Niall tried not to think about where this could've possibly come from.

"Liam's getting a new tattoo. And maybe the staying in rule only applies for you because no one needs to see you in your boxer shorts, Lou." Well, a lot of people surely would have liked to, but Niall was lucky enough to not count himself as one of them. He had seen almost every body part of every band member, at one point it was just enough.

"Aaah, I see, it's a date, sorry for interrupting, boys. Well, make sure he doesn't get anything stupid or I'm gonna have to take an extra bottle with me on stage tonight." As if he wouldn't have done that anyways, Niall had to roll his eyes at the thought of it though, he knew that Liam and Louis liked to have water fights and that none of them cared about getting wet. Didn't change the fact though that Niall sometimes worried about Liam's health, not that he'd ever say that out loud, but being wet during more than half of a show couldn't be good for Liam.

"Don't worry, anything he gets will be better than Harry's merm-"

"Finish that sentence, Horan, and you're gonna get electrocuted for real tonight, promise." That had both Niall and Liam laughing as they slowly kept walking towards the elevator, still hand in hand, ignoring whatever further comments Louis had possibly come up with before they heard the door falling shut rather loudly. No matter how worked up he was, he probably wasn't gonna risk killing Niall tonight by getting his guitar wet. 

"Well, someone's in a bad mood." Liam concluded once they were in the elevator, immediately drawing the younger boy in closer, letting go of his hand just to wrap his arm around his shoulders, lips pressing against the top of his head as Niall hugged his middle. "But don't worry, I'm gonna protect you if he tries to get you wet."

"Thank you so much, Li… I can't wait to see how the tattoo will turn out. Although… doesn't it hurt even more if you get so many at once? And they're not exactly small either, y'know." Not like Niall was a tattoo expert, but no one could blame him for being worried about his boyfriend's health and well being.

"No, the others barely hurt anymore either, and they're hardly red anymore, it's not gonna hurt more or less than any of the others have, don't worry. I'm sure they healed so fast because of your treatment last night, so thank you for that, baby." When he laughed softly, Niall felt his warm breath hitting his scalp, automatically causing him to cuddle closer, those few more seconds before the elevator doors would open, head resting on Liam's shoulder, breathing in the smell of the shower gel they always shared. 

"If you're lucky, you might get it again today." Most possibly, Niall loved doing anything to make Liam feel better and he hadn't seemed uncomfortable in any ways last night so maybe this was gonna become a thing.

They still took security as well of course, barely noticing Paddy being there because he usually managed to make them feel like they were alone. Maybe because he had too much practice from whenever they took him with them on dates, they would go alone sometimes, for special occasions, but this wasn't really one and Niall was kinda glad for the extra protection anyways. Especially in the middle of a city they weren't that familiar with.

Liam had googled some tattoo studio before on the private jet, or that's what he had told Niall because they had been on separate ones and he had instead helped Harry to untangle and search for his hairbands at the bottom of his bag. He would have searched for a studio as well and been a good boyfriend, but frankly, Niall had no bloody idea what to look for.

"How'd you want it? Like this?" Watching any of the boys getting a tattoo was kinda fascinating, but it also reminded Niall a little bit of the time he had thought about getting one himself before pulling out last minute and having gotten teased by Louis for about a month or more. 

"Yeah, like this is good… yeah, exactly like this. And I think I… " Then Liam stopped, causing Niall to look at him in confusion as their eyes met for a second, if he hadn't known better, he would have said Liam was slightly blushing. "I think I wanna get something smaller as well, down there."

"Cool, yeah. Tell me once we're done with this one, alright?" The guy seemed nice, but Niall was barely paying attention to their conversation anyways, he was just curious right now, about what else Liam was gonna get, yet he couldn't really ask, not here with someone else listening. It might have had some personal meaning and judging by the looks of the people working here when they had walked in, they knew pretty well who they were. "I'm gonna start now."

"Do you need me to hold your hand, Li?" Just to offer, Niall smirked at his boyfriend, they had been keeping appropriate best friend distance, but he couldn't help but hope Liam would say yes, just so they could come off as innocent and still hold hands.

"Yes please." To his surprise, the older boy agreed, holding out his free hand that Niall took without hesitation, trying to make it seem casual and not link their fingers together but still throwing a smirk at Liam when the older boy smiled at him.

It was over faster than expected, the whole session consisted of Niall and Liam trying to make normal conversation, like what they were gonna eat later and if Liam had called home already. At one point they finally got asked the question 'Are you in that band' and from there on it got a bit easier maybe.

Towards the end though, Niall got a little bit curious, he didn't really like watching Liam's skin getting inked but he did stare very obviously once the bigger tattoo was done, of course looking amazing on Liam's arm. But more importantly was the second thing the older boy was apparently planning on getting. 

"So, what's the second thing you wanted to get?" Very good question, Niall almost fell forward in his chair now, they had let go of each other, partly because it would've been weird to still hold hands, but also a bit because Niall's hand had gotten sweaty. "And where?"

"Right here. And I wanna get 29." What?"

"Just the number 29?" That didn't even make any sense, Niall was so taken aback, he could just stare at Liam in complete confusion, not understanding how Liam had randomly come up with a number that… oh wait.

"Your birthday?! You wanna get your birthday tattooed on your arm?" Maybe that sounded harsh, Niall just seriously had no clue what the look Liam was giving him was for, almost as if he had to bite back a smile or something. 

"Yeah my… birthday." He nodded once before letting out a soft laugh, bumping Niall's knee with his own. "So I don't forget it, you know."

"That's… stupid." Niall blurted out before thinking, shaking his head though before shrugging and grinning back a little bit. Well, if that's what Liam wanted to get then… good for him, Niall shouldn't have been so rude anyways. "Um… 'm sure its gonna look… nice though."

"Thank you so much, Nialler." But there was something in Liam's face Niall didn't really seem to get, as if he had missed and inside joke or whatever, but maybe it was something between him and Louis, Niall wouldn't have been surprised anyways. He made sure to make a mental note though and ask whether that really was the reason once they were alone again.

It only took a few minutes this time, sadly not long enough for Niall to offer his hand as comfort once more, but as soon as they were back in the car and he was unexpectedly pulled into Liam's lap with an immediate kiss pressed onto his cheek and tight arms around his stomach, all he could think of was how glad he was about having come along. After all, Liam seemed to be more than happy with his new tattoos and that was really all Niall needed to be happy as well.

 

—————

 

"So what'd Liam get anyways? He didn't even show us yet." Louis and Niall were lazily kicking around a football in an empty room backstage, they had more than a few hours to kill before the concert but nowhere to be anyways. 

"It's easier if you just ask him once he gets back, for the big one I mean. But he also got his birthday tattooed." Somehow Niall already regretted saying that out loud, judging by Louis' eyes going a bit wider and Harry putting his phone down for a moment just to stare at Niall. They would've seen it anyways, it's not like it was Niall's fault if they made fun of his boyfriend, he was gonna jump to his rescue anyways.

"What? His full birth date?" Harry threw in before Louis had even opened his mouth, he already looked awfully close to bursting out laughing and Niall pretended not notice, feeling slightly guilty while kicking the ball around himself, shrugging. 

"No, like… he just got 29 tattooed, not the rest." That was better, right? 

For some reason though, the expected laughter never came and the silence got so awkward that Niall decided to check whether the other two had even listened to him, quick enough to catch them throwing a glance at each other. 

What exactly was going on now?

"What? Did he steal your idea or something, you guys also wanna get your birthdays tattooed? Or is this some inside joke?" This was stupid, Niall almost thought about leaving to call Liam and get him to tell him what the whole thing was really about. He had kinda forgotten to ask once they had gotten back and now Liam had gone out to eat with his mum and dad and though they had asked Niall to come of course, the blonde had politely declined as Liam's parents were only here for one night, wanting to give them some family time. 

"No, just… anyways, that's weird." It sounded like Harry had almost interrupted himself before looking over at Louis once more, shrugging before slowly walking over to the small buffet they had, only leaving Louis for Niall to glare at.

"Why were you looking at each other like that?" Niall wasn't gonna let this drop, he REALLY wanted to know now, if there was something he couldn't stand, it was things circulating in the band that he had no idea about.

"I… I'm sure you're gonna figure it out, Nialler. If you think about it hard enough." Was all Louis said before letting out a quick laugh, using Niall's slight mental absence to steal the ball from him, giving the younger boy a shove that shook him awake. 

"What do you mean? It's just his birthday and he got it tattooed, nothing else." … Right? What the heck, how come everyone was being so damn mysterious about this? "And that's my ball, Lou!"

"Come and get it then." Easier said than done, it wasn't fun playing with Louis anymore ever since he was playing professionally. Today though, Niall was too worked up as to think about that, he was angry that the other two weren't telling him, even angrier though that Liam hadn't told him. "That was a foul, Horan, stop pushing me."

Niall was gonna shove Louis all he wanted, especially after the older boy had done the same, getting more frustrated with every second passing that Louis wasn't giving Niall the slightest chance, laughing whenever he let out a frustrated groan, maybe trying to show off to Harry who had gone back to sit on the couch, probably not even watching though. 

There was a lot of stuff lying around on the floor, shoes and clothes and maybe other things too, Niall wasn't particularly sure but he also wasn't really watching his steps, only keen on getting that stupid, dumb ball from Louis, not noticing how close they had gotten to the few steps at the end of the room, more wrestling now than really playing. "C'mon, Ni, you gotta try a bit harder, you- … oh shit."

Maybe it had been bound to happen, but suddenly Niall took a step back, paired with a light push coming from Louis and he fell over his own feet, all air being punched out of his chest as he fell down the stairs, not very hard or high though it wasn't a very pleasant feeling to hit the ground either. Niall felt more embarrassed if anything once the shock had slowly drained from him, leaving him a bit breathless on his side, a few spots on his body pulsing and hurting, for a moment not being able to see very clearly, cursing under his breath. "Fuck… "

"Shit, what happened?" That was Harry's voice, it sounded weird for a moment before Niall blinked a few times, cheeks filling with heat as he attempted to push himself into a seating position. Great, they were never gonna let him forget that.

"He fell down the stairs, I… Ni, you alright, mate?" Louis sounded worried as he came down as well, for now not looking like he was gonna burst out laughing but rather leaning down a bit to be more at Niall's height. "Are you hurt? Didn't sound very good."

"'m fine, just… my foot hurts a bit, it'll be fine though, I'm sure." It HAD to be fine, Niall felt himself panicking slightly at the thought of having anything serious, they were in the middle of tour and only hours before they had to be out on stage.

"Okay, here, I'll help you, can you get up?" Taking Louis' outstretched hand, Niall ignored the pulsing in his head as he let himself be pulled up under his two bandmates' worried glances, suddenly only seeing stars exploding in front of his eyes as he put weight on both his legs. Fuck, that maybe wasn't just a simple bruise.

"Aw, shit… shit, it hurts, I… I gotta sit down, I… " Okay, there was definitely something wrong with Niall's foot, he didn't care much anymore about Harry and Louis seeing him like this, all he cared about was getting that pain to stop as he stumbled over to sit on one of the lower stairs, tears burning in his eyes now. God, why NOW?! 

"Niall, hey, it's alright, take a deep breath, okay? Can you move it?" Was Harry trying to kill him?! Niall didn't even want to _look_ at his foot, the only positive thing was that now no other part of his body seemed to hurt anymore. Oh god, what if it was broken?! "I think you should take your shoe off and-"

"No, get away from me!" Those two were the LAST people on earth Niall trusted if it came to his health, he couldn't really move anywhere when Louis sat down next to him, but he was perfectly able of grabbing the boy's wrists to stop him from reaching down, panic rising inside of him. God, why wasn't Liam here?! "I just, sorry… just get someone, okay? Please… "

"Yeah… yeah, of course, Niall, I'll be right back. You staying with him, Lou?" The youngest was almost around the corner as he asked over his shoulder and Louis just nodded, comfortingly rubbing Niall's shoulder now though it didn't help very much.

"I'm sorry, Nialler, I should have paid more attention… and not pushed you, I didn't think you'd fall." It sounded genuine even though Niall didn't really care anyways, all he tried to do was somehow breathe normally and not move any part of his body, almost dying at how badly he had the urge to ask for that one thing he really desperately wanted right now. Seemed like Louis had the exact same thought though. "I'm gonna call Liam, okay? I-"

"No! No, don't, he… his parents are only here for a few days, I … I'm sure it's not that bad." Pretty sure it was even _worse_. 

"You know he'd drop anything for you, besides, he's gonna kill me if I don't immediately call him, just imagine it the other way around, remember when he broke his arm and you screamed at Andy for half an hour because he didn't call you?" That was… completely different however it wouldn't change Niall's mind, his foot wasn't broken after all… was it?

"No, don't, I… I'll just need a cool pack or something, it's not broken, see, I can even mo-" Move it. But no, Niall actually couldn't, tears were building up in his eyes once more as he tried, maybe even spilling over, Niall wasn't quite sure about anything besides the piercing pain in his foot, words bubbling out of his mouth before he could even think about them. "Okay, call him, please, call him, I… I need him, please, Louis."

"Shh, it's okay, I'll get my phone, it'll be fine, Nialler." Niall wasn't even sure if he had really heard every word Louis had said, all he could think now was that he wanted Liam and that he needed to try his hardest to not burst out into tears or pass the fuck out now.

Shit, and he still didn't know what was up with that stupid tattoo.

 

—————

 

"See this? It's fractured, but not completely broken." Niall didn't see anything on the x ray picture but he nodded anyways, trying to take a quiet breath, wanting nothing more than to finally get out of here. Maybe after getting a few more pain killers though. 

Liam hadn't immediately picked up his phone, only after Louis had called him with Niall's phone and by then so much time had passed that Harry had already come back with a few staff members. Each of them of course agreeing that Niall needed to go to the hospital immediately and that they couldn't wait for Liam.

So now the blonde boy was here, alone while the others waited outside, but he hadn't spoken to Liam or anything, he was just waiting for him to get here, every second passing seeming like a whole hour. God, he just wanted Liam so badly, nothing had really happened but just the shock and everything… Niall could have started crying again immediately. As if he hadn't done enough of that before.

"Can I still walk?" That was Niall's only concern, he half expected a simple 'No', already trying to figure out how the hell he was gonna get on stage tonight when he received a different answer.

"Yes, of course. I'm going to give you something you can walk in and-"

Before the doctor was able to finish, the door got opened without a knock and Niall almost died on the spot thinking it maybe was a fan or something, but when he saw who it really was his heart started beating about ten times faster. Even if his face looked so worried that the blonde hated himself for being the cause of it. "Niall!"

"Li… " Niall felt so relieved all of a sudden, he didn't care about the confused look the doctor was giving them or that maybe they shouldn't have been acting like a couple here at all yet he was already holding his arms stretched out towards the older boy, sitting up properly now. 

"God, are you okay?! I can't leave you alone for one second, can I?! Shit… come here, baby." As soon as Liam's arm wrapped around him in a somewhat awkward angle, Niall couldn't hold it in anymore, he just latched onto his boyfriend, hugging him so tightly that his arms were hurting, tears spilling over as he buried his face against Liam's shoulder. How was it even possible that someone's simple presence could give him this much comfort? "I'm so sorry I took so long, there was so much traffic and no one was picking up their phone anymore and I had no idea where you were and… are you okay? Does it hurt a lot? Is it broken?"

"No, it's not, but… it hurts so much, Li… " Niall didn't know if the doctor had left them for now, it almost seemed like it but he didn't care anyways, he just needed Liam to comfort him now, nothing else, maybe it wasn't even that bad or worth crying and whining over but it very much felt like it to Niall.

"Shh, I know, love, I know, did they give you any pain killers?" Not wanting to let go and feeling like his voice was gonna break, Niall simply nodded into Liam's shoulder, letting a few more tears drop into the brunette's shirt, holding on even tighter as he felt Liam's arms getting weaker. "Okay, I'll make sure you get more later, alright? It's gonna be fine, Ni, I promise, I… can you look at me? Just for a second?"

That was the last thing Niall wanted but he complied after getting cuddled for a few more seconds, trying to wipe at his eyes as soon as they had pulled apart, his hands immediately getting replaced by Liam's though, gently cupping his face, thumbs wiping the tears away. "Sorry for crying… "

"Don't apologize, babe, I know it must hurt a lot and I hate that this happened, but… you're gonna be fine, yeah? I'm here and I'm gonna take care of you, I promise, I'll carry you anywhere you want and it'll be healed sooner than you think, you'll see." Liam had sat down next to Niall, as far as that was possible, even offering a soft smile before pressing his lips against the younger's forehead, lingering for a bit as Niall let his eyes fall closed, trying to focus on nothing else besides Liam's smell around him, warm hands pressed against his face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Li… " Niall just wanted to climb onto Liam's lap right now and be held but he kept it together, still feeling butterflies in his stomach as Liam kissed his lips shorty before wrapping both his arms around the blonde boy, letting him cuddle up into his side, head on his shoulder, trying not to move his leg in any way. "I think we scared the doctor away… "

"Looks like it… 'm sure he'll be back in a bit though." Hopefully, because Niall wanted to leave as soon as possible, even if it was more bearable now with Liam here. "So how'd it happen? Do I need to kick anyone's arse?"

"No… Louis and me were playing footie and you know how it always ends… we were wrestling a bit and I fell down the stairs, only 5 or so though, but I guess I must've fallen awkwardly or whatever… it wasn't his fault. But you can still kick his arse if you want." There was always a reason to, Liam let out a short laugh, rocking them slightly as he pressed his lips on the top of Niall's head, leaving them there for a bit. "I'm sorry you had to come back earlier, I know your parents leave again soon."

"Hey, no, don't even think that, babe, nothing is ever more important than you are, you know that." Yeah, but it was still nice to hear, especially in that firm and genuine voice, Niall managed to smile a bit as he cuddled closer into his boyfriend, suddenly getting a bit tired even. Maybe the pain killers were kicking in now. "My parents are really worried about you as well, mum especially. She was actually asking me quite a bit why you didn't come, so you definitely need to next time, babe, you know how she is, they love to have you around. And besides that, she's telling people she's gonna see both her sons whenever I fly them out."

"Does she really?" That was new, Niall had never heard that before but he liked how it felt, how it warmed his stomach to think that he was considered family, especially since he knew how much his family meant to Liam. 

"Of course. I'm sure once we get back she's already gonna have soup or something ready for you." Liam chuckled softly but they both knew that that was a very likely thing to happen. "But hey, I'll tell you what… once we get back I'll get you anything you want and you just have to tell me, okay? And I won't leave you unless you want me to and if anything's wrong then I'm here, alright? And I'll cuddle you as much as you want and kiss you and it'll be half as bad, Nialler, I promise, you're gonna be fine, love, I'm sure you will be."

Maybe not, but being in Liam's arms like this, just being held and promised all those things and kissed and coddled, Niall already felt a whole lot better.

 

—————

 

There was every reason to be grumpy. 

It didn't take long for them to be allowed to leave the hospital, Niall didn't even get a real cast but some boot he could walk in, even if it was slightly hard, but at least it somewhat worked. Also, Liam got him some more pain killers and he never once left the blonde's side, only to go shower quickly and get dressed before the show, which was fine because Niall played some ping pong with Harry meanwhile, his foot feeling kind of numb for now.

Minutes before the concert started though, Niall already got a bit nervous. 

He had forgotten to take another pill and he also knew he needed to address his injury at some point. Even worse though, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay close to Liam the whole time or get cuddled and kissed in any way, he would really have to pull it together out there and he wasn't quite sure how that'd go.

So that's why Niall came off stage grumpy, of course Louis had made sure to ask Niall to explain so the blonde had made up a lie. What was he gonna say, he fell down the tiniest stairs ever and then cried like a baby? Surely not.

Also adding up to that, the pain killers stopped working after a while as well and then all of a sudden Niall remembered Liam's tattoo and from there on his mood was at zero. Literally, he just wanted to go lie in bed and be pissed off at the world, and he would. In his and Liam's shared bed though because as grumpy as Niall was, he still didn't wanna be alone.

 

"Ni, are you really okay? Did it hurt a lot during the show? I'm gonna go get you more pain killers." Of course Liam was all over him as soon as they got off, Niall really appreciated that but getting from the venue to the hotel seemed like a life journey to him. He spent it not saying one word and letting Liam continue to baby him, stroke his hair, get him some water, hold him close and finally even carrying him into their bed. Really, there was nothing more Niall could have asked for yet he still felt upset.

"'m fine, just wanna sleep… " Getting that boot off his leg wasn't too easy, maybe also because Niall was being too aggressive with it, immediately having Liam there, replacing Niall's hands with his, gently.

"Here, I'll do it, you're gonna hurt yourself." He offered the blonde boy a warm smile, kissing his forehead before ever so slowly helping him to get his foot free of that thing, even taking his sock off for Niall. Liam was the most perfect boyfriend in the world for sure. "Alright? You wanna take a shower? I can help you."

"I'm not sweaty, I didn't even move… " Niall grumbled, already pulling his shirt over his head before throwing it somewhere on the floor, feeling slightly guilty for letting it out on Liam, just… he was injured, alright. "I'll just go to sleep."

"Okay, whatever you want, baby. Here, lie down, I'll help you with your pants." Putting those on had been hell, so that's why Niall was a bit unsure as he did what he had been told, trusting Liam not to hurt him though as the older man opened his button and zipper for him, telling him to lift his hips a little. Well, this part was certainly familiar. "Tell me if I'm hurting you, yeah? I'll be gentle, I promise."

Not saying a word, Niall just lay back, draping an arm over his closed eyes, letting Liam do all the work because he was probably much better at it anyways. It barely hurt, or more like, the already existing pain didn't increase much as Liam freed Niall's foot from his pants, only leaving him in his boxer shorts.

"All done. You should put your foot up, here, take the pillows from the couch." See, even though Niall barely answered or helped, Liam carried on doing it all by himself, even tickling the blonde's knee affectionately before ever so careful scooping his foot up before propping some pillows underneath. And even when he left shortly, almost causing Niall to panic, he was only gone for a minute. "Here, open up, love, you're gonna feel better in a second."

The pain killers were the only thing Niall opened his eyes for, immediately being greeted by a warm smile and a kiss onto his forehead, allowing Liam to put the pill into his mouth and even hold the glass of water for him. Niall truly didn't deserve this boy. "Thanks… "

"You're welcome, Ni. Okay, do you wanna lie down? Want me to tuck you in?" Seeing as Niall was lying on top of all the sheets and didn't wanna move, he just shook his head after lying back down, almost hiding half his face again just as Liam leaned down to kiss his lips gently, fingers slowly combing through Niall's hair. It was hard being grumpy with Liam around. "Alright, I'll go take a quick shower, yeah? I'll be quick, I promise, call me if anything's wrong, yeah? I love you."

"Love you… " That hadn't sounded very motivated but it was true nevertheless.

As soon as Liam was gone Niall felt even more upset, he didn't even know what he wanted anymore, he just wanted this pain to stop and then… then he finally wanted to know what was up with that tattoo Liam had gotten. Why was it that they always got into these kinda situations because of whatever Liam decided to put on his skin?

Of course he had forgiven him for whatever had happened and going with him to get the tattoo had clearly made both Niall and Liam happy, however, if not everyone had made such a mystery about the stupid 29 on Liam's hand then Niall wouldn't have tried to wrestle Louis for a stupid football.

Like promised, Liam only took about five minutes. When he came back, Niall couldn't help but peek a little at his fit boyfriend, shirtless and in some soft joggers, hair still damp and his usual smile plastered across his face. Anything to make Niall feel the slightest bit better. 

"Ready to go to sleep?" He waited for Niall to nod before turning every light off except for the one on his bedside table, even trying not to shake the mattress too much as he got into bed as well, immediately scooting over to the blonde boy. "Hey… you okay? I know this sucks, Nialler, and I'm sorry, but if there's anything I can do, you know, just tell me, babe." 

Niall didn't know what to do besides shrug, he was just staring at the ceiling now, allowing Liam to kiss his cheek and stroke his hair softly, but then the older boy quickly overdid it by poking his ribs softly. "Get off me, I'm not in the mood now."

"Oh. I'm sorry, baby, I just… I hate seeing you upset, I… " It sounded hurt and Niall wanted to punch himself for being so rude, as grumpy as he was, Liam was only trying to make him feel better after all. "Is there anything I can do?"

Liam seemed desperate now, causing Niall to let out a sigh as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend, hating the frown on his face and the slight pout that he had put there himself. He wanted to cuddle with Liam but he knew that wasn't gonna take his mind off, maybe he should have just asked, so at least the tattoo question was out of the way. "No, I… sorry for being so grumpy. How… how's your arm?"

"It's good, don't worry, yeah? You're way more important." Okay, that hadn't gone after plan but at least Liam's smile was slowly coming back, his palm was now rubbing down Niall's chest as he leaned in closer until he could give the boy a sweet, gentle kiss. "I could… distract you a little bit."

"How? I can't move." Letting out a short, humorless laugh, the blonde boy still suddenly felt a tiny bit hotter at the thought, especially when Liam's thumb rubbed over his nipple for a second, their breath still mixing because of how close they were. 

"You don't have to." Was all Liam said before smirking, not leaving Niall any time to think about what he meant before there were soft, warm and slightly parted lips pressed against his own, moving in the same familiar ways they always did. It was comforting somehow.

They did nothing but kiss for a while, but it already had Niall feeling slightly better as he gave in and relaxed his jaw under Liam's begging tongue, weakly wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck, loving the way Liam would always kiss him with his whole body, always making sure to touch him everywhere possible. Whether it be his hand stroking down Niall's side and chest or cupping his face, he always made sure Niall knew he was there, pressing warm into his side.

Maybe it were the pain killers kicking in but Niall's head started feeling dizzy after a while, kissing back hard, fingers grabbing onto Liam's rather short hair as he felt his boxer shorts getting a bit smaller under long strokes of Liam's tongue against his, both of their breathing going heavy.

As the older boy pulled away, Niall didn't find the breath to complain, all he could focus on was Liam's beard scratching so lovely against his skin, the boy's taste in his mouth and his hand already having dropped down to Niall's stomach as he kissed his way down Niall's cheek, hot breath against his ear. "Want me to blow you?"

Shit.

Okay, wow, Niall hadn't really thought about that when Liam had offered distraction, but it made sense now and he didn't think twice before nodding rapidly, making Liam laugh softly against his skin before placing another kiss onto Niall's swollen lips. 

They didn't talk, but Niall felt himself flushing down to his chest as Liam winked at him before softly sucking a bruise on the boy's pale neck, kissing down his chest while Niall tried not to grab his hair too tightly. Normally they took more time for these kinda things, but Liam only took a moment sucking on the boy's nipples before carrying on. The sole purpose of this was to get Niall off and make him feel better yet Liam obviously couldn't help himself. "You're so beautiful, baby… "

That had Niall flushing even harder but it only lasted for a moment because seconds later Liam was already at his growing bulge, throwing another soft smile at Niall before tapping his upper thigh, signaling him to lift his hips once more. Okay, he was definitely gonna go right at it and just the thought of those shiny, red and spit slicked lips around him had Niall getting even harder. Blowjobs from Liam were always like being sent to heaven.

"You okay?" He always checked, slowly pulling Niall's boxer shorts down, still more than careful with his leg, just enough to get his half hard dick out, his touch alone causing more blood to fill Niall's shaft. 

"Y-Yeah… " Trying not to beg, Niall had to cover his eyes once more, watching Liam jerking and sucking him off would have shortened this experience even more and he really didn't want that, already trembling with anticipation, fingers still gripping onto the older man's hair.

Liam only jerked him off slowly at first, waiting for Niall to almost be fully hard before finally leaning down, letting his hot breath glide over the tip as he peeled the foreskin back, a bead of precum oozing out that he licked away immediately, causing Niall to jerk a bit. Oh god, he was so good with his tongue and mouth, it shouldn't have been legal. "Shh, baby, relax, I'll take care of you… "

Easier said than done when Liam was teasing him, he would only kitten lick the tip, still slowly jerking Niall off, occasionally switching to softly roll his balls in his slightly rough palm before being right back at it, nibbling at the sensitive inner skin, almost causing Niall to come right then and there.

As Liam enveloped him into his hot and wet mouth Niall thought he had to die, actually thinking of biting into his arm just so he wouldn't get too loud as Liam swirled his tongue around the tip, still holding the base, twisting a bit, popping off again and causing the younger boy to groan in frustration.

It was so so good though, Niall loved getting teased as much as he hated it, but the anticipation and the build up tension were almost better than when he finally got off. Liam just knew his way around Niall's dick after three years, that's all that needed to be said.

Liam was mouthing at Niall's shaft, tongue tracing the veins before fully taking him in once more, one arm draped around Niall's stomach so he wouldn't accentually thrust up, fist around the base so he wouldn't choke as he bobbed his head slowly, the tip hitting the back of his throat, having Niall grip both the sheets and Liam's hair a bit tighter, eyes pressed closed.

His mouth was so hot and wet and since Niall wasn't looking, he could almost imagine being inside of Liam, though he barely ever topped, the thought got him even more turned on, stomach twisting into knots, heat coiling inside of him as he let out a grunt, wanting nothing more than to thrust up.

The older boy pulled off once more with a pop, jerking Niall off as he kissed the head before suddenly mouthing at his balls, gently suck at them as his thumb pressed into the slit of Niall's swollen head, spreading the precum before coming up again to lick it away, once more swallowing him almost all the way down.

"F-Fuck… Liam… " Niall whined, a bit high pitched maybe, not being able to help the moan escaping his parted lips, back arching as Liam started bobbing his head again, fist taking whatever he couldn't with his mouth, sucking hard, other hand rolling his balls, tucking gently. "L-Li… 'm gonna… "

Trying to warn him, Niall couldn't help another moan as Liam just went faster, spit and precum dripping down the sides of Niall's dick and possibly over Liam's hand, the blonde's painfully hard dick bathing in Liam's mouth, his mouth falling open once more as he was pushed over the edge. 

Cuming down Liam's throat in hot, white spurts, the older man didn't let a drop escape, working the younger boy through his orgasm, moaning his boyfriends name, for a moment feeling nothing besides intense pleasure, no pain, no nothing, just complete bliss. 

As Niall came down he was panting hard, finally blinking his eyes open to see Liam wiping the back of his mouth, flashing him a grin as he tucked Niall back into his boxers, causing him to blush as he bit back a smile. "Enjoyed yourself, baby?"

"Yeah… " Niall answered honestly, no sign of grumpiness left, he just felt relaxed now, at ease, kinda sleepy, but also so, so needy of cuddles from his wonderful boyfriend. "Hold me?"

"Of course, Nialler, one second." It also seemed to have lifted Liam's mood because he was smiling really big, dimple showing as he leaned down briefly to peck Niall's lips, not yet allowing the boy to hold onto him though but rather untangling his blanket, lying down in the middle of the bed then so Niall wouldn't have to move. "Alright, come here."

Niall didn't have to be told twice, he immediately curled into Liam's side as far as that was possible, arm wrapped around his stomach and head snuggled into his shoulder, letting out a content sigh as he received a tight hug in return. And a kiss on his forehead of course. "Thank you… for always taking care of me, Li… "

"Anytime, Nialler, you know that, anything I can do to make you feel better, you just gotta tell me, yeah? Think you can sleep now?" Definitely, there were fingers sorting out Niall's messy hair and soft lips resting against his skin, Liam's warm body pressed right into his, Niall couldn't have asked for more. Well, maybe one thing.

"Yeah… Liam?" Niall decided to only try carefully, drawing patterns on Liam's bare arm that was now resting on his chest, blinking his eyes open so he could see where his tattoos were, gently tracing them with his fingers just like last night, paying special attention to the new ones though.

"Hm?" He was relaxed as well, Niall could tell, he most definitely didn't wanna start anything so he hoped his voice sounded somewhat normal as he spoke up once more. It's just… he really wanted to know.

"Your tattoo… you know, the 29 for your birthday? Why'd you really get it? I mean… you sounded a bit weird and… when I told Harry and Louis what you got they were being all awkward and sharing looks and… is this some joke I didn't get?" Hopefully, because he didn't want it to be something important he had forgotten or so, like… that would've been embarrassing.

To his surprise, Liam let out a soft laugh, kissing Niall's forehead once more, holding him even closer before saying something that made no sense at all. "Remember our first kiss?"

"Uh, yes?" Who would forget that, Niall had been on cloud nine.

"And when you said you were gonna be my boyfriend?" Of course, that had been during their first tour, Niall was never gonna forget that.

"Of course, Li, why are you asking?" By now Niall felt like an idiot, he STILL hadn't figured it out, what did that have to do with Liam's birthday?!

"Also remember that all of that happened on the 29th of May three years ago?" Oh god.

Within a second, Niall had jerked up, leaning onto Liam's chest as he stared at the smiling boy with wide eyes, his fingers still brushing through Niall's hair and… OH GOD, how had Niall not known, how… when… how was that even possible?! "You… you really… really got a tattoo of that date?!"

"Of course I did, baby… told you I wanted a tattoo for you and only for you. Well… I guess it's a little bit for me too, huh? I'm actually impressed Harry and Louis seemed to have figured it out before you." He chuckled, tracing Niall's features with his finger now, softly, thumb moving over Niall's bottom lip, then stroking his cheek before cupping it in his hand. "Conveniently enough, everyone, you included, is thinking it's a reminder of my birthday."

"I… I'm sorry, Li, I know our anniversary date, I just wasn't-"

"Shh, hey it's okay. Actually… I think I like it better that you only figured it out now, you should've seen your face. You're so cute, Ni… " Another laugh that had Niall blushing this time, he felt so stupid now, like really, but he also felt his stomach filling with warmth as he stared down at Liam, not being able to believe how in love he was with this man. God, he was so perfect and he was all _Niall's_. "You like it though, don't you? I mean, we can still decide it's for my birthday instead."

"No, we can't because I love it. And it's _my_ tattoo now so you're not allowed to change the meaning of it, back off." To prove his point, but also a little bit to hide his red cheeks, Niall leaned down to press a kiss onto the tattoo, feeling Liam's body shaking underneath him with laughter, smiling against the older boy's arm. 

"Alright, alright, it's yours, Nialler, don't worry. But guess what?" When Niall had lifted his head again, reaching out now to play with Liam's hair, the older boy's eyes got even softer if any possible. "They're all yours, babe, 'cos I'm yours, so… "

For a second, Niall almost felt close to tears, his eyes getting a bit wet as he just watched Liam, feeling nothing but love and adoration for him as he stared, throat getting tight. "Yeah… you're mine."

"Yours only and always." Liam promised and Niall's heart was hurting as he watched his eyes crinkling up, pressing a quick kiss onto Liam's cute dimple, the numb pain in his foot long forgotten. 

"Fuck, we're the best couple ever." Was all Niall could think of then, joining this time as Liam laughed but having to wipe his tears at the same time, not caring that the older boy saw because Liam's thumbs were there wiping his skin only a second later before he cupped the back of Niall's neck.

"We are." He agreed before pulling Niall down for a kiss, both of them smiling into it as they lingered in each others embrace, taking each other in, once more reminding themselves of how lucky they were to have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of this is 100% what happened in real life i promise


End file.
